The Wonderful World of Hell
by ROSExKOGA
Summary: Let's play a game... What would you do if the world was inhabited by zombies and you had to fight for your life? I don't know about you but I know I'm not gonna die like this... Contains OCs and later Takashi's group. Rated M for language and violence. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1 Becarful What You Wish For

**Hey! It's me with an H.O.T.D. Fanfic! ^w^ I've been wanting to make one of these for awhile! This has OCs in it (expect that from my stories, I love OCs!) Sorry if it sucks and if it's a bit long! I hope you still read it and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Yoko's P.O.V.**

_So there we were, riding along in our Humvee (yes it was stolen, from where I will not say…..yet…) and as usual I was sitting on the top of the car, staring at the beautiful blue sky. Whenever I look at the sky I always feel utter bliss and melt away with the sound of the birds. Takaeda was lying next to me sleeping the day away with such a peaceful look on his face; everyone else was lounging around in the vehicle. A lot of shit has happened to get where we are now. It's been 3 months since the impossible became possible… You can call it what you want, outbreak, infection, Z-day, apocalypse, I prefer the simple zombie attack. The day everything went wrong but for me, Takaeda and the rest of the group, it was the day everything went oh, so perfect. Because on that day…We. Became. **Alive**!_

**_-3 months ago-_**

I was sitting on the rooftop with Akira and Takaeda, skipping a class yet again. Our school life was very simple at Futenma High-School. We were very bored a lot of the time, actually. We had absolutely no aim, no dreams, no plans, nothing…. just existence. Academics never appealed to us, especially to Akira. She was a straight A student but barely attended classes! I'll admit that I'm a bit jealous of her because unlike her I have to do a bit of studying if I want to pass anything (which is a rare occurrence), same with Takaeda but he's still better than I am.

"Oh, look. A bird… it's pretty…" I said out of my boredom.

Akira and Takaeda just gave me a simple "hmm" to respond.

"Whelp! I'm extremely bored." Akira said, stretching, "I'm heading to the library, you guys coming?"

"Nah… I'm just gonna sleep here…" I said groggily.

"Takaeda?"

"She needs a pillow right?" He smiled.

"Yea, okay. I'll be back later." She sighed.

She then left the roof leaving me and Takaeda alone. He let out a heaving sigh and plopped down on the floor; I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his chest.

"You're a comfy pillow."

He chuckled.

"Thank you! I take great pride in that title!"

I laughed to.

"Takaeda...The sky looks beautiful today doesn't it?"

"Yea, the wind is pretty calm to."

That's how it usually was. The wind was cool, the sun was warm, and the birds were flying freely. It was a normal day. Just like it always is.

"Takaeda, do you ever wish for… more?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean; I know you think it to."

"Mmh…" He groaned.

"This world is so dull, I want something to happen. This world is filled with such beauties but we waist all of our time and efforts on such frivolities."

"That may be true….." He sighed, half asleep.

"I want something more…Don't you?" I said, while I started to drift into slumber.

I felt him hold me closer to him and he patted my head. Before I dozed off I heard him say:

"Maybe… Like they say, "Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it."

And with that I went to sleep.

* * *

**Akira's P.O.V**

"It's been about a half hour since I left those two on the roof." I thought while putting away my book.

I thought they must've still been asleep, so I decide to go get them and possibly pry them from the roof. I sighed at those two. Absolutely no motivation for anything, alas I'm not much of a difference the only reason I keep up my grades is because I find it easy, boring, but easy. I like to think of myself as a more technical genius than anything else. Cars, guns, military artillery, computers, anything! I'm good with that stuff. Not to brag but, I'm good with inventing things as well; the little inventions that I make are the only things I'm really interested in. Other than that it's just what Yoko said, everything's just so…. Boring. I got to the stairs leading up to the rooftop but something caught my eye. I looked out the window next to me and saw…. A person? Apparently a very aimless person, because he was just wandering around the campus. I ignored it and continued upward but for some reason I couldn't just shrug it off so simply. Just something about that person made me feel…. I don't know, anxious I guess is the word, but I can't understand why. I got to the top and saw the two of them cuddled up to each other and they looked absolutely adorable together! They were just so peaceful looking. I guess the only time they're ever at piece is when they're asleep, especially for Yoko. Ever since Yoko's parents died she sometimes cries in her sleep. She has her little brother still and she takes the utmost care in Kanasei. I heard some noise coming from the front gate and I looked over and saw that guy still there! There were teachers talking to him, he apparently wasn't listening because they started yelling saying that he needed to "leave the property." I rushed over to Yoko and Takaeda to get them awake.

"Hey, guys! Up and at'em!"

"Huhnn?" Yoko slurred.

"Wassup…?" Takaeda said rubbing his eyes.

"Just check this out!"

I don't know why I was worried or anxious or whatever, but there was this sudden chill in the air that just wouldn't go away….. We all watched as one of the three teachers, which was , ended up just plainly escorting the person out. All of a sudden the person turned on her and….**_bit her_**! Blood gushed everywhere as she let out a blood curling scream and that thing just started….. **_Eating_** her! What the fuck! The two others tried to pull the monster from her clearly dead body but it left her and attacked one of them instead! As one of the teachers, stood there in shock from the horror, another amazing thing happened. , who was clearly still drench in her own blood, stood and walked over to him. He looked happy to see her alive but that smile faded when he got his throat slashed by her teeth and ripped apart! After they finished that they continued walking to the school! A gun shot then rang out into the air and we turned to see, a horrible sight. We were looking at the rest of the city and saw complete destruction! Smoke was emanating from the city and so many things were going up in flames! The three of us looked at each other.

"We gotta go!" We said simultaneously

Immediately we bolted for the exit.

"Those…things are at the front of the school, so let's head to the back entrance!" I announced.

They both nodded. The announcer came on and I could hear some shaky breathing coming from the other end. I think it's the principal.

**"A- attention, students and staff! Th- there has been an incident! Please, evacuate the building! I repeat! Evacuate the building!" **

His voice sounded as we looked, extremely terrified. We then heard a loud bang followed by tumbling, banging, and screams of bloody murder.

**"NO! HELP! NOOOO!"**

Then it went silent…Everything was silent….

"Move….MOVE!" Yoko ushered.

We figured out what was next; shock, realization, then utter chaos. We ran hard and fast getting enough distance from the madness that was about to occur. The silence was defining! We ran until finally… Classroom doors were flung open and people scurried out of the rooms, knocking into each other, hitting each other, running over each other, anything just to run away from an unknown danger that even the three of us witnessed but still don't get. Then we heard screams coming from the end of the hall and the hoard of frightened people starting stampeding towards us!

"Quickly! In hear!" Takaeda announced.

He pulled us into a cleaning supplies closet and quickly closed the door. We hid in the small closet and waited for the stampede to pass. Outside I could hear so much screams or terror as well as cries of bloody murder, whatever was out there, it was definitely a murderer. My eyes got adjusted to the darkness and I could see Yoko's face. She looked like she was getting angry and she kept shuffling from side to side.

"What is it Yoko?"

She didn't answer she just lowered her head and was completely strangling the handle of a mop next to her. Outside we continued to hear the horrible screams and cries of agony.

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" A girl cried.

"HELP ME! OH MY GOD!" This time it was a boy.

Takaeda and I were cringing at what could be going on out there. Yoko was still grasping the mop handle harder and harder until the fucking handle broke! She then broke off the bottom of it so it looked almost like a javelin of sorts.

"THAT'S IT!" She cried and burst the door open.

"Yoko! What the fuck are you doing!" Takaeda and I cried.

Yoko stopped to survey what had happened, she was wide-eyed. I look and saw a thing of nightmares. Blood was splattered everywhere and chunks of corpses lay dead on the floor. What was standing in the middle of it all was:

"Zombies…" I breathed.

"That's not…possible…" Takaeda added.

There were quite a lot of them, some wandering aimlessly, some just bumping into each other, or even eating the last bit of a person. Their bodies were grotesque and hideous! Missing parts of their face, chest, and even some limbs were gone. But nothing beats that **smell**, that indescribable, horrid smell! Yoko, who was standing in front of me, was quivering with fear.

"Yoko! Let's run!" I yelled grabbing her shoulder.

Which wasn't a good idea the suddenly turn to our direction and moved towards us. Yoko was shaking even more now, her head was bowed and her long hair covered her face.

"Yoko! Hurry! Let's-" Takaeda started.

He was interrupted by….laughter! Yoko's laughter.

"This is perfect! Just to perfect!" She laughed maniacally.

"Yoko? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be! My prayer has been answered!"

The Zombies got closer and closer to us.

"Yoko! We have to go now!" I cried.

I looked at her eyes… they were the eyes of a mad man, she was long gone. She grabbed her weapon and got in a fighting stance.

"BRING IT ON MOTHER FUCKERS!" She cried and ran straight for **them.**

With one swift movement of her staff she decapitated three of "them" then jammed one that lunged for her in the gut. I was amazed on how easily she was taking these things down! It was like she was meant to fight. Takaeda ran passed me carrying a weapon of his own, a wooden bat. Don't know where the hell he got it, though.

"Takaeda! What are you doing!" I cried.

"Helping my girlfriend!" He yelled.

And with that they were off. Left and right, they were completely destroying "them." Their number decreasing exponentially! All I could do was stand and watch in amazement. When they were done, they stood proudly atop the bodies, with satisfaction on their faces.

"I get where you're coming from now Yoko! I think so to…" Takaeda said.

Yoko smiled at him then they both walked to me. I was…. afraid... For a short moment I was afraid of my own friends.

"You guys were absolutely out of control! What the fuck was that!"

They looked at each other a shrugged.

"You'll get it Akira. You just have to fight!" Yoko said.

"I'm not going to kill! I… I couldn't."

"They're not even alive anymore." Takaeda said casually.

"I don't care! They **_were_** still people!"

The two of them sighed. Takaeda handed me the bat then went in the closet and I heard something break, he emerged with a staff.

"Let's keep moving, and be quiet about it." Takaeda commanded.

Yoko and I nodded. And we continued to run, this time we headed to the front gate since everyone else went in the opposite direction. We made our way down the levels.

* * *

**Yoko's P.O.V.**

Since we started up on the roof we were up on the 4th floor and making our way quickly down to the 3rd. We had a few run-ins with "Them" but we were able to go around it. We found out that they can't see us well or smell us, but they have pretty good hearing and that kind of sucks! I wanted to fight, to bash all of their heads in but, the other two wouldn't let me. Takaeda understood my dilemma since he started to fight to, he got **_the feeling_ **(yea I'm going with that now. It sounds freaking cool), but Akira was completely out of it! Only because she hasn't really fought yet, it's been mostly me and Takaeda. She'll have to eventually, she knows that. She doesn't understand yet the feeling you get when you fight (the undead of all things) how amazing it is! The adrenaline pumps through your veins, you get a sudden overwhelming urge to lunge forward and let nothing stand in your way, and you get consumed in the wonderful madness as their crimson blood flies through the air! Maybe I'm just describing me but, hey. I realize I wanted something interesting and I got it, and I'm sure as hell not complaining! Can't say that for everyone else though, minor setback…..? Yea, minor setback…... To avoid all possible karma we try to help people if we run into any. So far only we've help 2 or 3 groups I think everyone's outside by now, or just fending for their lives. Then I heard another scream.

"Yoko! Get your head out of your ass! We need help!" Akira yelled.

In front of us there was a group of "Them." I think they were attacking someone but I couldn't see. Takaeda and I rushed into battle and started swinging, but before I could get any real damage in, there was a sudden battle cry at the other side of the wall of "Them," the undead turned to see where the noise was coming from and then a guy with a wooden stick, swung it, then BOOM! Three zombie heads went flying in a row out he rolled onto our side. He stood up dusted himself off then;

"Son of a bitch! Shouldn't you be skipping school today, Kaito?" I asked.

"Ah, shit! It's just Yoko. I could've sworn I saw some beautiful, lovely girl come to my rescue." He said dramatically.

"Oh really! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm fucking sexy!" I snapped.

"Oh really! Cause I can't see it!" He snapped back.

"If you two are done making out I need some help over here!" A voice said behind the group of "Them." It sounded really familiar.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I yelled back

I busted my way through the group of "Them" with ease, enjoying every moment of it. I reached the other side and saw a girl huddled in the corner. Then she looked up and saw me.

"Fucking finally!" She said.

"Koiyuki!" I asked.

"Yo-yo!"

Yo-yo was my nickname, only my close friends call me that. Koiyuki jumped up and hugged me tight. We went back a long ways, not as far as Takaeda and Akira but we have been friends since elementary.

"I knew you were still alive! My Yo-yo wouldn't be taken down easily! And wow, you did quite the damage!"

I looked around and saw that all of "Them" were lying on the floor, now very much dead.

"I'd say I did a good job!" I congratulated myself.

"This is a great reunion and all but now we actually have to make a plan." Akira announced.

"Yea, first of all we need to get out here." Takaeda started, "And second-"

I screamed. I suddenly realized….. God, I'm such a horrible sister…..

"I'm such an idiot! What the hell's wrong with me?"

"What is it, Yoko! What's wrong!" Koiyuki said, concerned.

"Kanasei! My little Kanasei! God, I'm an idiot and a horrible sister! He's at school, he's all alone!" I said to myself, frantically.

"Yoko, calm down. If we keep moving we can save him. No need to worry." Takaeda assured me.

I couldn't hear him though. All I was concerned about was how horrible I am and my little brother being all alone in this. Or even…..

"I have to go! I have to save him!" I yelled.

Then I started sprinting for the outside, going stair by stair. I heard the others call out to me but eventually they just started to run with me.

"I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot!" I thought. "Kanasei, please wait for me! You're big sister will be there soon!"

* * *

**There's the first chapter! The story for the mean time is going to be in flashback mode and the characters will meet Takashi's group later. I've always wanted to make an H.O.T.D. FF and guess what my motivation was…. TEAM-FREAKING-FOURSTAR! Yea, I had a freaking marathon of watching TFS Plays L4D2 and besides laughing my ass of I was thinking, "Dude….. I should make H.O.T.D. FF….." So I did. And now I'm happy! Sadly, it takes forever for me to type shit. Anyway, R&R and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Hey! It's me with an H.O.T.D. Fanfic! ^w^ I've been wanting to make one of these for awhile! This has OCs in it (expect that from my stories, I love OCs!) Sorry if it sucks and if it's a bit long! I hope you still read it and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

**Hey! This is chapter 2 if haven't already guessed. I don't have much to say so, without further ado! Chapter 2 (heehee that rhymes)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead, if I did that would be fucking awesome! But I don't….. **

**Please, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Takaeda's P.O.V. 

"_How… much… further?" Koiyuki said between breathes. _

"_Not too far! We're almost to the next stair case!" I answered._

"_Can… we at least… take a break?" Kaito asked, still trying to breathe._

_We've been sprinting for a while now. Ever since Yoko had a sudden realization that her brother could be in trouble we've been running our legs off! Now we were at the 2__nd__ level. We ran into __**Them **__a few times but they were easily taken care of. It's actually quite fun to fight for your life believe it or not! I can't really describe the feeling well… I guess what I feel when I kill is… if anything, power… When you're fighting for your life you actually hold a lot of power. It's the power to live and to hold other lives all in your hands. I could stop fighting and die, let my friends die, and forget all about Yoko. Or I can run! I can fight! I can live! This world has always been boring, I'm glad to have something interesting! And that begs the question…. "Have we gone insane?" The answer? We were never sane to begin with….. _

"_Yoko! I know you want to rescue Kanasei, but if you keep this up you'll drain yourself of all your energy!" I called to her, trying to convince her._

_She was silent and continued running ahead of our group._

"_Yoko! You'll be useless if you continue this! We need to stop!" _

_I could feel myself getting more tired. The others looked like they were gonna faint at any time._

"_Damnit, Yoko! Listen to us!" Akira yelled._

"_SHUT UP!" Yoko cried. "I don't want him to be alone! He won't be alone! I'm supposed to be there!"_

_With the last of my strength I tackled Yoko to the ground with her kicking and screaming. The others completely plopped down on the floor to._

"_What the hell's wrong with you!" She yelled at me, pounding my chest. "I promised! I promised we wouldn't be alone anymore!"_

_She bowed her head and curled up to me. She was crying. I just sat there with her and held her._

"_I don't- I don't want to cry anymore…. I don't him to cry anymore…" She whispered._

"_I know… Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's __**your **__little brother after all!" I said._

_She laughed a bit and looked up at me with a smile. I returned the smile and kissed her on the forehead._

"_It's not good to be out in the open. Get in here." Akira said, pointing to the Tech room._

_I helped Yoko up and we went in the classroom. _

"_Boys, you mind helping me barricade the door?" Akira said, trying to push a desk._

"_Why? I didn't see any of __**Them **__outside." Kaito said._

"_No, she has a point. We need to be ready for anything." I added._

_Kaito sighed but agreed. And on the count of three we picked up the desk and moved it to block the door while the girls set a few chairs up to strengthen the barricade. _

"_There! That should do it!" Koiyuki announced._

"_Hey guys, come look!" Yoko said, pointing out the window._

_Outside was even worse than in here! An army of __**Them**__ surrounded the school and out in the streets it looked like utter pandemonium! _

"_Kanasei….." Yoko breathed._

_I placed my hand on her shoulder._

"_Like I said, he'll be fine." I said, trying to comfort her._

"_Yea… I hope so…"_

"_Guys look!" Koiyuki exclaimed._

"_What is it?" Akira asked._

"_Out in the street! Look!"_

_We looked out the window and tried to see where she was pointing. It was…. The greatest sight ever! A bus! A school bus was right by the gate. _

"_Hell yea! We can get out of here!" Kaito cheered._

"_Yeah! It's not like we're still on the second floor and have to get pass a hoard of__** Them**__!" Koiyuki said sarcastically._

_Kaito growled at her but she had a point._

"_Akira, what do you think?" I asked._

_I looked Akira and I guess she was already on it! She was in her thinking pose, hand to chin, her elbow resting in her other hand and she tapped her foot. She after standing around for a while she opened the window and looked down at the ground, then scanned the area, looked at us, then the room._

"_Guys, look in the room. Rummage through everything!" She commanded._

_And we did what she said. We looked all over and we found the usual things in a Technology Class, some workshop equipment, first aid, and school supplies like pencils, pens, markers, paper, the usual. The only area we haven't checked was a cabinet that was locked. We figured the key was in the teacher's desk but we couldn't get to it and we absolutely would not risk moving the only safety we have. _

"_Damn, if I had my lock pick this would be easy!" Kaito said._

_Akira rummaged through her hair and pulled out a hair pin which let the part of her hair that was in a ponytail, fall to her shoulders._

"_Will this work?" She said handing it to Kaito._

"_Perfect!"_

_Now that I actually looked at us, we looked terrible! Yoko's long blonde hair was all stringy, her uniform was stained with blood (thankfully not hers) and she had a few bruises but nothing to major. Akira's black hair, tinted with a shade of purple, fell in clumps on her shoulders and ended at her midsection her uniform had blood to but not so much since she didn't fight. Koiyuki's bright red hair fell to her waist and was a little messy and she looked like she could've seen better days but overall she looked more decent that we did. Kaito looked fine and I think I was to. I almost laughed on how dysfunctional we all are!_

"_And… Got it!" Kaito said with finality._

_He opened the door and peered inside._

"_Oh, hell yea!" He said._

"_What'd you find?" Akira asked._

_He had a big smile on his face when he pulled out this circular saw blade. _

"_What else is in it?" Yoko asked._

_We looked inside and found a couple of boxes that we took out. They contained some more equipment and extra pieces. _

"_Found it! I knew they had some in here!" Akira declared._

_She pulled out a blanket or a tarp or something._

"_They use these to cover up projects and stuff so people don't mess with it!" She explained._

"_And that's important, how?" Yoko asked._

_Akira simply smiled. She started tying each of them together to make one big rope._

"_So? It's just a ro-" I stopped._

_I looked out the window. I realized what she's doing._

"_A rope indeed…" She smiled._

"_Okay…. I still don't get it." Koiyuki said._

"_Okay then. Listen up, I made a plan!" Akira declared._

"_Wait guys! Check this out!" Kaito said still going through a box._

_He pulled out a staple gun._

"_Check it out! Cool huh?"_

_Yoko smacked him on the head._

"_Ow! What the fuck!"_

"_Would you pay attention dammit!"_

"_I was thinking this could be useful! You didn't have to hit me!"_

"_Yea, I did! Just give me the stupid gun."_

"_No! I'm keeping it!"_

"_Give! Now!"_

"_No!"_

_They started arguing and fighting over it. I could tell Akira was getting annoyed I was to. Koiyuki was just laughing at them, until suddenly we heard a __**click **__kind of sound. We looked at Yoko and Kaito. Kaito's hand was bleeding; the idiot had just stapled himself._

"_AH! SON OF A BITCH! That hurts!" _

"_That's what you get!" Yoko smiled._

"_It's you're damn fault!"_

"_My fault!" _

"_Both of you just SHUT UP!" Akira yelled._

_We all then heard a bang on the door. Then the smell… the smell of rotting dead. _

"_Oh, shit! They heard us!" Koiyuki said._

"_What if it's just people!" Kaito asked._

_Another loud bang! Followed by moans._

"_I highly doubt it." I said._

_Akira finished tying the blankets together and tied one end tightly to a desk propped up against the wall then tossed it outside._

"_Now, I don't have time to explain but once you get down head straight for the bus! I'll say the order we will go out in! The rope can't hold to many people so move fast once it's your turn." Akira ordered_

_Another loud bang and this time the glass on the door cracked. _

"_First is Kaito! Once you get down there I want you to just bolt! Head directly to the bus! The key will probably not be there but I'm sure you know how to hot-wire it! GO NOW!"_

_Kaito nodded as he grabbed his staff and started to crawl out the window._

"_Next one is you, Koiyuki! Take this!"_

_She handed her the saw blade-gun thing that Kaito found. I don't know when the hell she made that though!_

"_Use this! I don't care how just go! But wait till Kaito's almost down. I want you to then not stick around but don't go too far. If one of us gets into trouble you can run to the rescue, but keep more of an eye out for Kaito!" _

_Koiyuki just nodded and went to see how far down Kaito was. A loud bang at the door again! The glass broke as they__stretched__out their cold dead arms, trying to grasp their next meal that was just out of reach. Kaito apparently made it down because Koiyuki started to make her decent. _

"_Takaeda! You're next! Same thing applies!" _

_I nodded. I was about go but the door was being pried open by __**Them**__. It didn't felt right for me to leave the girls, not now._

"_Your chivalry is bullshit right now dammit! Get going!" Akira yelled._

_The girls stood in fighting positions. Akira had nothing on her and Yoko had her extremely damaged staff, while I had a bloody, messed up staff. _

"Well, worth a shot_." I thought._

_I stood next to them in fighting stance._

"_What the hell are you doing!" Yoko asked._

"_You guys go! I'll hold them off!" I said._

"_Damnit, Takaeda! I can't explain it right now but there's a reason for my order! Go now!" Akira yelled._

"_No! I'm staying!"_

_The door was being pushed open even more now. They were just about through._

"_God damnit!" Akira yelled in exasperation._

_She started frantically looking around the room, digging through boxes, looking in shelves, drawers, cabinets, and just started pulling out a bunch of random stuff._

"_Akira? What are you doing!" Yoko asked._

_Bang! A couple of chairs fell from the door. One of __**Them **__started wiggling its way through the door. Once it was on our side, we'd have to fight. But Yoko wasn't thinking about waiting. She ran up to it and stabbed it straight in the head, once she ripped out her staff its limp body fell to the floor. But that didn't stop __**Them**__. More and more started to pile on top of each other, Yoko did her best to keep them away but more just kept coming in its place! Until, BOOM! The door had finally flung open… The hoard of __**Them**__ piled into our little room. The smell of rotting dead in this enclosed area made it hard to breathe. Akira was still doing something with all the random crap she collected while Yoko and I fought the hoard. Their movements may have been slow but there was so many of __**Them**__ that it didn't matter. They just kept coming, one after the other! At one point Yoko's staff split in half while slamming one of __**Them**__ in the head. My own weapon was starting to look nearly busted as well._

"_Akira we need help!" Yoko yelled._

_Slowly we were starting to be cornered. I looked at Akira who was kneeling behind me, still working on something. I went back to trying to fend __**Them**__ off._

"_Akira! We need-" I started._

_I was interrupted by something flying passed my face and I saw one of __**Them**__ suddenly fall to the ground._

"_One down…" Akira said._

_She was standing behind me with a wicked smile on her face. She was holding some sort of…. gun! It looked like one of those saw machines but with this firing mechanism attached to it. She continued to shoot __**Them**__ down, one by one._

"_You two! Get out!" She commanded._

"_We're not gonna leave you!" Yoko argued._

"_DO IT!" She said more forcefully._

_She kind of scared us with the intensity in her voice._

"_Don't worry about me. I figured myself out…" She said._

_She never stopped shooting them with god knows what were her bullets but they were affective. They continued to fall, one, two, three, four. I looked at Akira's eyes… she had our eyes now…_

"_I knew…. I knew I could never bare to have another humans blood on my hands….."_

_The hoard of them kept coming but it seemed not to matter. Five, six, seven, eight…._

"_Then I realized, "I don't need to have blood stained hands to kill!" She laughed. "This is it! This is what I can do! Now go! I'll be right behind you!"_

_We nodded and I quickly started to make my way down the rope. Luckily there weren't as many of them down here as I thought, well, at least not where I'm at. A lot of __**Them**__ were heading over to the bus where I could see Kaito and Koiyuki were almost to. When I got to the bottom I made sure it was clear of __**Them**__, then I waited for Yoko._

* * *

-Yoko's P.O.V-

"_Yoko! Stop day-dreaming and move your ass!" Akira shouted._

_I could see that she was being surrounded but in my haste to get down for her I sort of….. fell… and while I tried to grab the rope my weight just ripped it and the makeshift rope came down with me. As I was falling I kept thinking;_

"_This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt!"_

_I shut my eyes expecting to fall anytime soon but, I landed on something soft-ish. When I opened my eyes I saw Takaeda holding me/ I think I fell on him. _

"_My hero!" I laughed._

"_Yea, no problem." He said while rubbing his legs._

_Yep, he tried to catch me but I guess he tripped and I fell on his lap. Nice save!_

"_Damnit Yoko!" Akira yelled._

_I looked up and saw her still inside, and then I remembered….I have the rope… -_- She threw down her gun at me expecting me to catch it, but her gun had a saw blade attached to the front, I tried to catch it but I was worried it might cut my hand off, so it fell. "I hope it didn't break" I thought after I picked it back up. _

"_Takaeda, heads up!" Akira called. _

_And she jumped out of the window with a bag filled with who knows what and I don't even know where the fuck she got it! Takaeda ran frantically to catch her and she fell right on top of him, like me I guess. _

"_Owwww….." He groaned._

"_Thanks." Akira said._

"_Yea…. No prob." _

_Takaeda got back up after Akira got off and he kind of stumbled a bit but he assured me he was fine. The zombies that were up in the 2__nd__ floor tried climbing out the window but they just fell and broke their legs, it made me laugh._

"_Okay guys let's move!" Akira ordered._

_We nodded and darted to the bus. Since we took so long, Kaito and Koiyuki were already at there and took out quite a bit of __**Them**__. Suddenly, Takaeda just fell. He was grabbing his leg in pain._

"_Takaeda! Are you okay?" I asked._

"_Yea… I'm fine…" _

_He tried to stand up but just fell again._

"_Ah! Fuck, my leg!" _

_I tried to see if it was broken or not but I couldn't tell shit. _

"_Yoko, Takaeda, watch out!" Akira yelled._

_I looked up and saw one of __**Them**__ right over us! I shut my eyes and held on to Takaeda to try to protect him, but I heard something fly past my ear, and a shriek. _

"_Damnit! Let's go!"_

_Akira saved us. We carried Takaeda on our shoulders and continued to move. We had to take a few of __**Them**__ out but overall it was fine. We finally made it to the bus and Kaito looked like he got it working, we didn't even get the chance to sit down before he punched the gas, sending us flying. As we got to sit down I could see he plowing through __**Them**__, blood splattering all over the windows, until we finally broke through the gates. Finally free of this hell….. But moving to a new one. The streets were desolate and bloodied up; the stores were empty and torn apart. _

"_Wait! Stop here!" Akira shouted._

_Kaito immediately slammed on the brakes, launching us forward. _

"_What? What, happened!"_

_Akira pointed to a small store that looked completely ran-sacked, but she opened the bus door and ran straight to it. We all went after her but I made Takaeda stay until we could figure out the severity of his injuries. He agreed and propped himself against the driver's seat. When we got inside Akira was wondering around the aisles. It was apparently a gun store or something, just without the guns. Makes sense because of the whole "apocalypse" thing._

"_Akira?" I asked._

"_This would be a great idea if there were actually guns." Kaito said._

"_There's nothing left." Koiyuki added_

_Akira ran to the back of the shop, we shrugged and followed._

"_Found it!" Akira exclaimed._

_She was trying to open a locked door. I guess she likes locked things…._

"_Kaito, you have my hairpin still?"_

_He dug through his pockets and pulled it out._

"_As a matter of fact I do!" He said as he began to unlock the door._

"_So why is he doing this, again?" Koiyuki asked._

"_I've been over here a lot with my dad. He always talked about the back room and having certain guns that were really expensive and not many people could get. The windows aren't easy to break so the best way to get in…."_

_The doors clicked and it opened._

"_Is to just open it." She finished._

_Inside was an entire arsenal of guns and ammo!_

"_Fuck yea!" Koiyuki cheered, holding a shot gun._

_Akira already dug out some bags and started filling it up with ammo and magazines. She was also stashing some small guns, like pistols and such._

"_Grab what you can, we're gonna need it…" She said._

_So we got some bags, stashed some ammo, a pick up a LOT of guns._

"_HOLY FUCK YEA! Guys look at this!" Koiyuki cheered._

_I turned to her to see she was holding a fucking Bazooka!_

"_Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Kaito said, pushing it away from him._

"_Akira! Can I keep it?" She asked._

"_It's a gun, not a puppy. I don't see why not."_

_I guess Akira's kind of our mother now… Well she has always been a motherly figure to me and now that all this shit happen she's trying even harder to keep us together and keep the way she's seen. Strong, smart, and calculating. _

"_Alright… You guys ready?" Akira asked, holding an awesome Ak-47._

_I may not know much about guns, but I at least know the good ones from the zombie survival games I've played. Ah, memories… We picked up our stuff and went back to the bus, Takaeda was amazed by all the shit we got. I'm just amazed that we haven't run into any of __**Them**__ lately! We've been extremely lucky, even though I sort of prayed for this to happen; everything has been kind of going our way. _

"_Alright, listen up guys. Here's the plan." Akira began. "We have only two goals right now, Kanasei and survival. Yoko, where do you think he'll be?"_

_I thought for a while._

"_Well, three places I guess. One, his school-" _

"_But by now the school should be empty, or…." Koiyuki started._

"_Or completely zombifyied." Kaito finished._

_We were all silent for a while, I guess they were trying to be considerate for me. Takaeda even smacked Kaito for me._

"_I thought of that and I would like to think he's not there anymore." I continued._

"_So where else?" Takaeda asked._

"_Well, how close is our house?" _

_Akira and Takaeda looked at each other. This was a topic I felt we were avoiding. Nobody said a word of their parents when hell broke loose, we're all back to being quiet. _

"_Alright, let's go." Kaito said, breaking the silence. _

_Takaeda hobbled out of the driver's seat and went to the one behind it so Kaito could take over. I have no idea why we're letting him drive but for now no one's complaining._

"_So where's your house." He asked._

"_Just go straight for now." Akira answered._

_Kaito turned on the bus and we strolled along. We made Kaito move slowly to keep quiet, so far none of __**Them**__ showed up. Out the window I could see how beautiful It actually looked outside. Despite the apocalypse, the sun was now setting making the sky have a fiery glow along the horizon, further away from the sun, you could see what was blue now be coated in pink. It was quite a sight for sore eyes. For now we were all just, for once, chilling out in the bus. Koiyuki was sitting next to me and we were behind Takaeda to give him room to put up his legs. Akira occasionally told Kaito which way to turn, the sooner we get home the better. I was kind of anxious, will I finally get to see my little brother once again, will I find him there with my "parents," What will Takaeda and Akira think? Our families live right next to each other, if we find one, we find the other. _

"_Takaeda, let me see your leg." Akira said, sitting next to him._

_He nodded and lifted them up so they rested on her lap. _

"_Tell me when it hurts, kay?" She said _

_And she started to move down his legs._

"_Damn, I never knew you were such a good medic!"_

"_Well I always patched you up when we were little, remember?" _

"_Yea, remember when Kanasei got stuck in a tree and he was too scared to climb down?" Takaeda laughed._

"_And you climbed all the way up, just to go down with him but you ended up falling down." Akira continued_

"_Yep, and then he bolted down without a scratch on him." I finished._

_The three of us drifted off in our memories._

"_Well sounds like you had fun." Koiyuki giggled._

"_Yea…" The three of us said in unison._

_Akira was right at Takaeda knee and when she pushed down he winced in pain._

"_Ow! Damnit!" _

"_Guess I found it." She said examining the back of his knee. "What about back here, feel anything?"_

"_Not really, I can feel something but it doesn't hurt too much."_

"_So it's mostly here?" She pushed on his knee again._

"_Ah! Ow! Yep, that defiantly hurts!"_

_She started moving down the rest of his legs._

"_Anywhere else?" She asked._

"_Yea, below the knee it kind of hurts and my feet kind of hurt but I guess that's from, you know, running for our lives."_

"_Yep! How fun that was!" Koiyuki said, jokingly. _

_We laughed._

"_So how'd you injure yourself in the first place?" Koiyuki asked._

_Akira and I started thinking…. Then it hit me, he was used as a pillow, twice, and we fell on him from and 2__nd__ story window…. Once I figured that out I looked to him, he was staring at me with the face of "you-__**JUST**__-figured-this-out?" Akira was trying to be nonchalant; it wasn't working out so well._

"_*ahem* Well, looks like it was just a sprain. You'll be fine after a while, just stretch out and don't walk." She concluded._

_Akira walked over to Kaito and continued to give him directions._

"_You guys are cute!" Koiyuki said. _

"_Huh?" Takaeda and I questioned._

"_Well, it's nice how you guys have so much trust in each other!"_

_We looked at each other and smiled, creating our own sweet atmosphere. We did always have trust in each other, we've been through so much over the years._

"_I mean, you didn't even flinch when Akira was feeling up Takaeda." _

_Our atmosphere had left us with that comment, and we just glared at her _

"_What! She was totally feeling up on this bad boy!" She joked, and slapped his leg._

"_OW! Koiyuki, I'm in pain damnit!"_

"_Oops, sorry."_

_I smacked her on the back of her head._

"_Um, if you guys are done… We're here." _

_I bolted up to stand next to Akira, there it was… home. Our houses looked desolated and with the sun almost gone they had an eerie feel to it._

"_Let's move." I said._

_Takaeda hobbled over to us but fell right down. I knelt by him._

"_What are you doing! You shouldn't be up!" I said._

"_Please! I have to see! This… This is home…. It's only be a few hours but it seems like __**DAYS**__ since I've seen it. Please…" Takaeda begged._

_Akira and I looked at each other._

"_*sigh* Kaito help him up, Yoko grab a gun, Koiyuki man the wheel." She commanded._

"_So I can go!" Takaeda asked as Kaito helped him up on his shoulder._

"_Yes, but on one condition! You stay out until Yoko says it all clear, got it!"_

_He nodded. Akira opened the door and I headed to our house with Kaito and Takaeda, Akira started to wonder away from us._

"_Akira where are you going?" I asked._

"_Home." She said with finality. _

_She headed to her house which was right next to mine and Takaeda's with a sniper rifle. I assumed she'd be fine._

"_Alright, wait here you two. I'll be right back."_

_I opened the door and made my way through the house. It was completely wrecked. I didn't see blood anywhere so that was good, but I couldn't find Kanasei or Takaeda's parents, that was good but also bad. Where could they be? I made my way upstairs and into the rooms, no one was there, dead or undead. I concluded my searched and went back downstairs to tell Takaeda it was safe. I propped him on my shoulder and led him through the house. Kaito stayed outside. He let us just wonder around our house, letting the memories flood in._

* * *

_-Akira's P.O.V-_

_There they were. When I got to the last room, my parent's room, the bodies laid there motionless. Not just my own parents, but Takaeda's. It made me drop to the floor and hurl. When I stopped feeling queasy I crawled over to see what caused their deaths. They were all torn up in different areas, my dad had a pistol in his hand, his head was blown on one side, I think he shot himself. My mom and Takaeda's mom and dad were shot in the chest area. I guess they were turned and my dad ended their pain, and his. I prayed for them._

"I'm so sorry… We wished for this. It was our fault!" I thought.

_I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder and a sense of peace fell over me as if it was..…. I quickly turned around. Nothing. I felt my shoulder._

"_Yea right… Thank you. Mom, Dad. I love you…. Goodbye…" I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks._

_I pulled a blanket over them and bowed my head in respect before leaving. Outside Kaito, Yoko, and Takaeda were waiting. Takaeda was on some crutches, they looked like the ones Yoko used when she broke her leg once._

"_Well! Did you fine anything!" Yoko asked, frantically._

_I closed the front door behind me, sealing the memory forever._

"_No…" I said. "There was nothing…"_

* * *

-Yoko's P.O.V-

_I was a bit sad that no one was there, but it was also good. _

"_So that leaves one place…" I thought out loud._

"_Where's that?" Akira asked._

"_Where else? It's not very far from here."_

_They thought for a while then realized._

"_The tree!" Takaeda said._

_I nodded. The tree was just a ways behind our houses on top of a huge hill. There is where we made most of our memories, the four of us, Me, Takaeda, Akira and my little Kanasei._

"_Well! My work is done!" Kaito said, walking back to the vehicle "If ya need me, I'll be in the bus." _

_We nodded._

"_We'll be right back, stay with the bus and Koiyuki." Akira commanded._

_He just gave us a thumbs up._

"_Hey, Takaeda…" I started._

"_Don't worry, I'll keep up." He said._

_I guess he figured I'm going to bolt straight there._

"_I'll stay by you." Akira said to him._

"_Alright, let's go!"_

_I kicked it into gear and headed straight for the hill. I never stopped to see if Akira and Takaeda were following me. This was the last place where I know he might be. When I got to the hill I started frantically climbing, higher and higher._

"Kanasei! Please be there!"_ I thought to myself._

_I saw the huge tree that grew at the top. I got closer and saw…. A body! A boy! It was Kanasei! My heart was pounding, my lungs were burning! Was he okay! Was he alive! He wasn't moving at all. I got to him and he was…. Breathing! He was sleeping, just sleeping. I ran my hand through his matted, brown hair, his black shirt and jeans were a little torn and he had a few cuts but he was okay. He was safe. I cupped my hand to his face and he stirred. _

"_Nee-chan? Is that you?" He groaned in his quiet voice._

"_Yes... It's me." I whispered._

_I held him and curled up with him against the tree. I started to cry. _

"_You found me Nee-chan." He said, curling up to me._

"_Yes. Yes I did…"_

_I fell asleep with my little Kanasei finally in my arms. Safe and sound…_

* * *

**So, if you remember I used the word "pandemonium" in this somewhere and I would just like to say that….. Whoever the hell invented that word should be given a fucking medal! They turned a word with "panda" in it and made it terrifying, I know it's technically pan**_**de**_**monium but still it sounds like freaking panda! Give that person a round of applause because he deserves it! Anyway sorry for making this chapter so long, I wanted Yoko to finally get Kanasei back, and I wanted it to be really heartwarming, so yea. **

**I hope you liked it! ^w^**


	3. Update

**Just a quick update for those of you who have read my stories...**

**So sadly Fanfiction deleted my fanfiction because it didn't meet the standards, mostly cause I rated it wrong and my summaries weren't appropriate and didn't bother to read the guidelines and rules. So now my Naruto and H.O.T.D stories were deleted... -_- I re-uploaded my HOTD fanfic though, I was very pissed but, to make matters worse, I can't find my first Naruto chapter and I only really remember the beginning. -_- **

**ALL OF MY RAGE!**

**So sorry but you guys are going to have to be a little patient. I know this is HOTD and not Naruto but I thought you would like to know.**

**So yea PM me or something if you have questions. I apologize ^ ^"**

**If you didn't even notice or know then disregard this crap.**


End file.
